


Transgender Day of Visibility 2019

by Virginia_Blue



Series: Trimberly TDOV [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Trans Kimberly Hart, Transgender Day of Visibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Blue/pseuds/Virginia_Blue
Summary: Another glimpse into the workplace lives of our favorite couple, Trini and Kim. Short and sweet.Happy TDOV to all my trans siblings.





	Transgender Day of Visibility 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wasn't at all intending to extend this beyond a one-shot, but then this happened.

_Trini: Sup losers, we going out tonight or what?_

_Zack: And by that you mean “Hello, esteemed bartending friend. Do you mind if we frequent your establishment tonight?”_

_Trini: Nah_

_Kim: Well I think you’re plenty esteemed_

_Zack: Thank you Kim_

_Zack: @Trini at least your girl has manners_

_Trini: don’t let it go to her head_

_Jason: Too late on that one, Trin_

_Kim: Excuse me, Mr. Scott, do you have something you would like to share with the class?_

_Trini: Babe as much as I would love to witness Jason’s utter destruction at your hands, I still need an answer to my first question._

_Trini: We going out tonight or what?_

_Billy: Of course we are._

_Billy: Right?_

_Billy: I thought we agreed last year that this was going to be an annual occurrence._

_Zack: Ugh Billy’s right_

_Zack: I guess I’ll serve you a few celebratory free drinks_

_Zack: #TDOV #2k19 #Friendaversary_

_Trini: Yea!! Knew you weren’t ALL loser_

_Trini: Well I mean except for those hashtags. Lame_

_Zack: On second thought, Kim gets free drinks. Nobody else._

_Trini: Loser_

_Kim: Come on babe, stop insulting the hand that pours you tequila_

_Kim: That’s how that saying goes, right?_

_Billy: It’s actually don’t bite the hand that feeds you._

_Trini: Thank you Billy, I’m aware._

_Trini: Why don’t you come over here and make me, Kim?_

_Jason: Okay you guys don’t need to be written up again for PDA, so let’s not do that_

_Jason: What time do you guys want to meet up?_

_Zack: I’m only working a half tonight, get off at 10_

_Jason: So 9? Get a few drinks and then start the real party once you get off?_

_Zack: Sounds good to me. Trin?_

_Jason: Kim?_

_Billy: Hello? Guys?_

_…  
Zack: I’m going to wager that they’re otherwise occupied_

_Billy: Doing what?_

_Jason: not working, that’s for sure_

_Billy: But aren’t they at work?_

_Jason: Yepp_

_Zack: They’re having sex, Billy. Either that or something dangerously close to it._

_Billy: Ah. Understood._

Kim stepped out of the supply closet five minutes after Trini with a bundle of paper in her hands to ease suspicions about her real reason for being in there. Of course, her smudged lipstick and crooked skirt might have tipped off one or two people, but a girl had to at least try.

“Hey, pink!” Trini called to Kim as she walked by her desk and Kim rolled her eyes and veered off in Trini’s direction. 

Perching gently on the edge of Trini’s desk, Kim looked down at her with a small eye roll. “Yes, Ms. Kwan?”

“Boys want to know if we’re good for 9 tonight. I guess Zack gets off at 10.”

“Also,” Trini continued before Kim could reply, “you should really be more careful not to smudge your lipstick. It’s super unprofessional.” 

“You,” Kim pulled out her phone to check her lipstick, “are trouble.”

Trini grinned. “Maybe a little, but you love me anyway.”

Satisfied that she had fixed her lips, Kim put her phone away and rolled her eyes yet again. “Yeah, yeah. Tell the boys that 9 is good. Gives us enough time for dinner with your family first.”

“And dessert?” Trini looked Kim up and down and gave an exaggerated wink.

Kim just gave a little laugh and repeated “Trouble.” 

Rummaging in her drawer, Trini pulled out a small box and handed it to Kim. “Here. I got you something.”

Kim took the box with a surprised expression and started unwrapping it. When it was finally open her expression turned to one of confusion as she pulled a necklace out of the box. It was a silver necklace with what looked like some sort of chemical structure on it.

“It’s, uh, it’s the molecular structure for estrogen. If it’s too much I’ll go take it back and get you something else, but I thought you might like it and it seemed perfect for you so I got it. Tell me if it’s too much though, I know medical stuff can be hit or miss for you sometimes and I don’t want to--”

“Oh my god Trini, shut up it’s perfect.” Kim looked at her with tears in her eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Now here, put it on me.” Kim handed Trini the necklace and lifted her hair up.

Trini clicked it into place, gave Kim’s neck a kiss, and sat back. “There. Beautiful.”

Kim touched the necklace where it sat around her collarbones and smiled. “Thank you for being so amazing. And for asking me out a year ago. And for, you know, existing and stuff.”

Trini snorted. “Wow, existing and stuff? That’s a pretty low bar.”

“Ugh you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I think I do. Thank you for existing and stuff too. My life would be pretty lame without you in it.” 

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to keep me around.” 

“Deal.” 

Trini and Kim shared a prolonged kiss before Deborah cleared her throat and Kim walked back to her own desk with a laugh.

_Trini: Yeah 9 is good for us_

_Trini: and for your information we were not having sex_

_Trini: we just had a difficult time finding what we needed in the supply closet_

_Jason: Right… We’ll go with that_

_Zack: Whatever, just don’t get me fired tonight with your supply closet antics alright?_

_Kim: I’m shocked you think so lowly of us, Zackary._

_Zack: Dude_

_Zack: You broke the bathroom sink like three weeks ago_

_Trini: ?_

_Kim: Yeah that definitely wasn’t us_

_Zack: Of course it was. You’re the only people I know who have sex in that many public places._

_Trini: Dude you work in a bar_

_Trini: There are probably like ten people a night who get it on in that bathroom_

_Zack: the bar was dead that night though we were basically the only people in there_

_Trini: And that means we automatically did it? You know what they say about assuming, Zack_

_Kim: I have a question_

_Kim: Why are Jason and Billy being so silent about this right now?_

_Trini: DUUUUDDDEEEE_

_Trini: They totally boned in the bathroom_

_Zack: Billy, did you have sex in that bathroom?_

_Jason: Billy don’t answer them_

_Billy: We didn’t mean to break it I’m sorry!_

_Billy: Sorry Jason you know I can’t lie._

_Zack: I expected this from them, but you guys too?_

_Kim: What can we say? We’re a fun group_

_Trini: Yep. Too late to back out now, Zack_


End file.
